hoofdstuk 1 de Argo
by lordsjaak
Summary: een verhaal met star trek voyager tijd lijn en star blazers


-1Ergens in Amerika in 1863:

Waar de strijd tussen noord en zuid op hoogste punt bevinden waren 2 officieren van noord en zuid elkaar te vechten en begint onze verhaal.

De zuidelijke luitenant werd neer getrapt door noordelijk, tot verbazing zag noordelijke luitenant opeens dat hij tegen meisje vocht. Zij twijfelt niet en sloeg met haar sabel naar luitenant toe, hij sloeg net op tijd af en zij raakt uit balans en opeens waren zij verdwenen…..

In de 24ste eeuw:

Vloog kleine ruimte schip met 250 bemanning leden richting naar huis, zij hadden een missie voltooid waar zij ontdekken dat Earhart was ontvoerd door onbekende ruimtewezens. 'kapitein, ik scan een M-klass planeet en zij sturen een radio frequentie waar u moet horen' zegt een jonge officier die met zijn vingers tikt over zijn paneel, 'ga je gang Ensign kim' zegt vrouwelijke kapitein en jonge officier drukt. 'en rebel bitch heb jij nou eens keertje signaal door?' zegt jonge mannelijke stem. 'weet je yank als jij zo grote bek hebt doe lekker zelf ik probeer tenminste iets let jij nou op de vijand die ons hele maand zit te jagen op ons' zegt jonge vrouwelijke stem over de brug van ruimte schip, de piloot moest grinniken erdoor, 'hé yank ik heb iets geloof ik' antwoord opeens de vrouw en lijkt wel die andere bij roept, 'geef dat ding hier zo' zegt yank en spreekt door microfoon, 'luister goed, wij zitten in problemen, stuur versterking maakt niks uit wie jij bent en wat je bent wij willen van deze vervloekte plaats weg horen jullie ons?' schreeuwt yank wanhopig en verbinding werd verbroken. 'kim?' zegt man die naast de vrouwelijke kapitein bevind, 'ik heb wel coördinaten maar verbinding is verbroken door hun' zegt kim en jongen checkt zijn gegevens op het paneel, 'Tom breng dit schip zo snel daar naar toe' zegt kapitein en kleine schip buigt met zijn motor gondels in v vorm en vloog opeens heel snel vandoor, op het scherm werd sterren opeens in strepen. 'ik bevind op warp factor 9 kapitein' zegt jonge piloot achter zijn paneel.

Op zelfde moment schopt noordelijke luitenant ruimtewezen in zwart gekleed met zwart masker draagt naar buiten het gebouw, 'bedankt yank' zegt zuidelijke luitenant, 'Sjaak is mijn naam' zegt hij en zuidelijk kijkt hem vreemd aan, 'joy is mijne, hoeveel kogels hebben we?' zegt zij en luitenant schoot met zijn colt ruimtewezen neer. Daarna draait zijn colt op en mept andere neer, 'dat was mijn laatste' zegt Sjaak en hij hijgt enorm, 'shit… dus wat nu?' zegt joy zuchtend en zij snijd vijand door midden. Deed daarna haar pet recht en kijkt hem aan, 'hé yank' zegt zij hijgend, 'ja?' antwoord hij en zij sloeg andere met zwaait door midden, 'het is goed met jou te dienen yank' zegt zij en Sjaak sprong over joy heen en schopt andere paar meters terug. 'bedankt rebel doet me goed' zegt hem en deed zijn rug tegen haar aan en zij werden snel omsingelt door ruimte wezens opeens werden zij weer verdwenen maar deze keer kwamen zij te recht op een platform en 2 luitenants schrokken enorm. Zij wijzen met hun zwaarden naar onbekende officieren die daar stonden, 'rustig jullie zijn veilig, ik ben kapitein janeway en je bent op de federatie schip voyager' zegt vrouwelijke officier die rood gekleed met zwart. 'Sjaak dat is die meid op dat apparaat hoorde' zegt joy zachtjes tegen hem, 'jij meid, waar kom jij vandaan?' zegt Sjaak tegen kapitein, hij drukt met zijn zwaard tegen haar borst, 'aarde' antwoord zij, 'plaats?' zegt Sjaak vervolgens, 'Indiana' zegt kapitein rustig en zij deden hun zwaarden in hun schede allebei. 'jij gelooft mij ook is mijn persoon naast mij zwarte ruimte wezen en joy moest lachen, 'zo en? Denk je echt dat ik een racist bent?' zegt joy, 'nee, maar jij bent wel mijn vriend' zegt Sjaak glimlachend en kijkt schuin naar haar, 'bedankt en denk jij dat ik niet verraden tegen jou?' zegt joy. Sjaak kijkt haar aan en glimlacht rustig naar joy, 'dat is jouw keuze rebel, maar ik ga niet terug op die vervloekte planeet, ik wil naar huis' zegt Sjaak rustig. Joy kijkt verbaasd en zij deed pet af. Haar jongens kapsel was beschikbaar en officieren kijken verbaasd aan dat zij meisje was. Zij ging op de rand van platform zitten en zij zucht, Sjaak ging naast haar zitten en hij zucht ook. 'dus wat is volgende?' zegt zij tegen hem.

'geen flauw idee wist je dat?' zegt Sjaak, 'wat dacht je van elkaar voorstellen elkaar om vertrouwen winnen?' zegt janeway, 'goed mijn naam is luitenant Sjaak de wijze union 13Th infanterie regiment, rang: luitenant' zegt Sjaak en kijkt kapitein aan, 'mijn naam is luitenant joy Khushrenada cavalerie regiment noord Virginia' zegt joy 'mijn naam ken je als ik ben Kathryn Janeway en dit is mijn eerste officier Chakotay' zegt kapitein en wijst naar man in leeftijd van jaar of 30 oud en hij droeg zelfde kleur uniform als kapitein, net boven zijn linker oog stond vreemde tatoeage erop. 'een indiaan?' zegt Sjaak rustig, 'dat klopt hoe weet je dat?' zegt Chakotay en Sjaak grinnikt, 'later ga verder' zegt Sjaak vriendelijk. 'dat is goed dit is luitenant commander Tuvok, hij is van beveiliging van mijn schip' zegt kapitein en wijst naar zwarte man in geel uniform met zwart erop. 'achter de consul is B'Elanna Torres en zij is mijn Chief Engineer van mijn schip' zegt zij en wijst naar jonge dame met geel en zwarte uniform (net als Tuvok aan had) maar op haar voorhoofd had zij rimpels die wel als deel van haar lichaam bestaat en normaal is, joy stak haar hand omhoog als zij een vraag had op een school.

'ja?' antwoord kapitein, 'sorry, maar die rimpels dat is toch niet menselijk?' zegt joy rustig. Kim moest grinniken erdoor. Maar snel krijgt hij stoot van Torres, 'klop ik kom een ras die heet Klingon´s' zegt Torres. 'ow oké dus ene niet uit planeet aarde goed kapitein stelt verder u voor' zegt joy rustig. 'dank je, dit is Ensign Harry kim en hij is mijn communicatie officier' zegt kapitein en wijst jongen naast Torres. 'sorry, dat ik je weer onderbreekt, maar ben jij chinees?' zegt Sjaak rustig 'klop ik komt uit China' zegt kim, 'aha ga verder kapitein' zegt Sjaak rustig. Kapitein stelt ook voor aan Kes en Neelix zij waren moraal bemanning leden van het schip, zij werden opeens verrast door andere bemanning leden op het schip zij zagen soms anders uit en zelfs hun huidkleuren waren ook andere kleuren dan normaal, Sjaak en joy kijken opeens naar buiten in de kantine van het schip, 'oké, ik dacht meer aan zeilschip' zegt Sjaak, 'of een stoomboot maar dit had ik niet verwacht' zegt joy en zij kijken benauwd aan. 'dit is een ruimte schip en waar jullie kijken is de ruimte' zegt kapitein. Zij kijken angstig naar kapitein, 'misschien is schok groot maar dit is 2371' zegt kapitein en luitenant kijken eerst elkaar aan en kijken opeens kapitein aan. 'jij zegt dat wij tweeen meer dan 500 jaar in de toekomst bevinden?' zegt joy geschrokken, kapitein kijkt vreemd aan naar hun en kijkt opeens haar eerste officier aan. 'wat is jullie tijd dan?' zegt kapitein rustig en luitenants kijken haar geschrokken aan.

'wij waren laatste keer gevochten in 1863' zegt Sjaak rustig, kapitein en commander kijken geschrokken elkaar aan en zij gingen paar stappen verder weg bij luitenants, 'Chakotay dit is belachelijk dit zijn onze voorouders? Hoe halen we ze terug?' zegt kapitein, 'gaat niet kapitein want wij kunnen niet tijdreizen en ik denk niet dat veel uit maakt met onze tijdlijn' zegt Chakotay rustig. 'wat denk je Sjaak?' zegt joy en Sjaak kijkt naar buiten en leunt op richel van de ramen, 'ik weet het niet, zij willen ons weer terug dumpen op die planeet, denk ik?' zegt Sjaak rustig. 'ja daag ik ga niet terug naar die planeet ik wil naar huis' zegt joy frustreren. Sjaak kijkt haar aan en zij probeert in te houden, 'wil je toekomst thuis of in de burger oorlog die wij verwikkeld zitten' zegt Sjaak rustig, joy snapt niet wat hij zegt en denkt na over Sjaak´s woorden. Kapitein en Chakotay kwamen naar luitenants toe, 'wij hebben besloten' zegt kapitein. Sjaak en joy kijken elkaar aan en Sjaak zucht zachtjes, 'ik ga niet terug naar 1863 Sjaak en helemaal niet op die planeet nog eventjes wij zijn dood. Ik wil naar huis' schreeuwt joy naar Sjaak en opeens werd hij verrast door joy toen zij tegen zijn borst zat te huilen van verdriet. De bemanning leden van voyager kijken apart aan, 'ik wil jullie ook niet doe ik vind dat jullie beter op dit schip blijven en zo samen naar huis gaan' zegt kapitein rustig en joy voelt opeens hand op haar schouder, zij kijkt verdrietig aan en zag kapitein vriendelijke glimlach maakt.

'hoor je dat wij gaan naar huis naar onze aarde die wij als eerste werden ontvoerd door ruimtewezen' zegt Sjaak rustig en joy huilt enorm en Sjaak aait glimlachend op haar hoofd. 'jij vuile yank' zegt joy droevig en zij veegt haar tranen weg, Sjaak glimlachend naar haar. 'goed ik beschouw als dat een compliment' zegt Sjaak, 'goed dat is geregeld willen jullie onze uniformen?' zegt kapitein, 'kapitein ik moet je op adviseren dat zij wel training nodig hebben om te dragen van federatie uniform' zegt Tuvok en Sjaak stond voor hem, 'luister knul, ik weet niet hoe oud je bent maar in mijn tijd periode werd je meteen gestuurd naar front linie´s maar op dat jullie op dit schip zitten en wij dragen uniformen die zelfs eerder zijn dan jullie federatie gedoe, vind ik gewoon recht dat hij wel gelijk heeft' zegt Sjaak en Tuvok moest apart aan kijken naar Sjaak en dacht na, 'verklaar dan nader Tuvok' zegt kapitein, 'ik denk dat die beveiliging officier geen uitleg nodig heeft ik kan ook meteen vertellen dat dit apparaat ik niet eens kan bedienen' zegt Sjaak en hij onderbrak de kapitein en wijst naar voedsel replicator, kapitein glimlacht en ze schud haar hoofd. 'jij bent snelle leerling als officier' zegt kapitein en zij stond voor Sjaak, 'je hebt groot gelijk komende maanden zal jullie getraind worden door Tuvok om alles te leren van dit schip en ook echt alles bedoel ik dan' zegt kapitein, 'goed ik zal mee doen aan mijn training maar wel op aantal voorwaarde´s' zegt Sjaak, 'dat lijkt mij redelijk als voorouders van ons' zegt kapitein.

'als eerste wij willen onze rangen intact blijven en worden genoemd als luitenant of onze voornamen, ten tweede ik wil mijn uniform behouden. Ten derde ik wil mijn colt en mijn zwaard dragen op het schip' zegt Sjaak rustig, 'over je wapens is lastiger maar jullie moeten beloven dan om niet zo maar wilde cowboys schieten op me dek' zegt kapitein en Sjaak glimlacht, 'ik wil ook aan luitenant Sjaak voorwaarde´s gedragen kapitein, maar ik wil nog 1 punt aan toe voegen' zegt joy en ging naast Sjaak staan. 'noem maar op' antwoord kapitein en zij doet net als of zij een boodschappenlijstje maakt voor luitenants, 'ik heb honger en ik wil slapen voor komende weken en ik wil fatsoenlijke bad en ik kamer vlakbij hem' zegt joy en zij wijst naar Sjaak, kapitein moest lachen over joy´s voorwaarde´s.

De komende maanden waren Sjaak en joy opgefrist en meteen aan hun leer training vervolgen snel ontdekken zij vele geheimen van de ruimte schip voyager, aantal bemanning leden kijken Sjaak en joy steeds vreemd aan als zij nog steeds hun wapens dragen, Sjaak merkt het op en denkt na. 'is er iets luitenant?' zegt Tuvok en hij kijkt naar Sjaak, Sjaak deed vinger tegen zijn kin aangedrukt en kijkt rustig denkend naar bemanning leden die snel om de hoek van de gang gingen lopen. 'luitenant?' vraagt Tuvok weer en Sjaak draait om, hij schrok toen joy voor hem stond. 'wat is er yank?' zegt zij rustig tegen hem terwijl zij met haar padd bekijkt. 'het is niks ik dacht na, we gaan verder naar engineering' zegt Sjaak en joy kijkt schuin hem aan, de dag ging verder rustig verlopen. Joy besloot in de kantine te eten en snel gingen aantal bemanning leden weg bij haar, zij merkt het en zucht treurig.

Opeens ging buzzer van kapitein werk kamer, 'kom binnen' zegt kapitein en deur ging open en zij kijkt op. Merkt dat joy in de deur gat stond, 'kom binnen' zegt zij en joy deed paar stappen naar binnen, achter haar ging deur weer dicht. 'wat kan ik doen voor je luitenant?' zegt kapitein, 'ik heb gevoel dat wij niet welkom zijn op deze schip' zegt joy rustig en janeway kijkt verbaasd naar joy aan. Kapitein stond op en wijst joy naar een bank die tegen raam stond, joy ging zitten kijkt treurig. 'ik denk dat je uniform probleem is en dat jullie anders zijn' zegt kapitein, joy kijkt treurig en zij deed haar pet af. 'denk je dat ik toen een keuze had toen ik die uniform droeg kapitein' zegt zij rustig, 'nee, dat niet maar ik weet ook weinig van de burger oorlog van af' antwoord janeway en joy kijkt rustig aan. Zij kreeg opeens een mok met koffie in haar handen gestopt, 'praat meestal makkelijker als je soms kan weg drinken' zegt janeway met glimlach en ging naast haar zitten. 'bedankt kapitein, net voor de oorlog was ik gelukkig en vrolijke meisje, maar mijn huis werd toen verwoest en mijn ouders en mijn broer werd weg geblazen en ik stond alleen, ik kreeg toen te horen dat yankees. Sorry, ik bedoel noordelijke soldaten schuldig was met die aanval, ik moest in het leger komen en daarom besloot ik mijn haren knippen en verkleden als een jongen, ik schreef mijn in en ging in training' zegt joy rustig en nam de slok koffie. 'maar waarom deed je zo?' zegt janeway, 'in mijn tijd mogen vrouwen niet vechten zij moesten thuis wachten op hun man en kinderen verzorgen' zegt joy. 'logische dat ik geen verstand heeft uit jullie tijd periode' zegt janeway, 'nou ik kan mijn geheim 3 jaar geheim houden tot dat ik bij de streek noord Virginia aan het vechten onze legers was wel in de minderheid maar generaal Lee was echt een goede generaal en wist op goed moment zijn troepen inzetten. Maar ik had probleem, er was altijd een infanterie luitenant die mij eerste keer versloeg. Ik wist toen niet dat hij mijn ouders gedood hadden en dat hij een soldaat was toen hij explosieve plaatste bij het huis. Ik daag hem telkens uit en hij nam mijn uitdaging telkens aan en we vochten dagen lang vaak solo maar ook soms in onze regimenten tegen elkaar' zegt joy en zucht zachtjes.

Kapitein janeway moest lachen door joy verhaal, 'wat is nu je probleem joy? Jij kunt deze uniform ophangen want jouw strijd is 500 jaar geleden voorbij' zegt janeway en joy legt haar mok neer, 'wat zal yank dan zeggen?' zegt joy verbaasd, 'hij is je vijand toch?' zegt janeway, 'als je zijn uniform bekijkt wel, maar hij heeft mij gered op de planeet toen ik nog bewusteloos was' zegt joy verbaasd en zij stond op. 'ik weet het maar ik denk dat jij eigen keuze wilt nemen, nou in deze 500 jaar is veel veranderd voor man en vrouw, ik ben kapitein van een ruimte schip en als die bemanning leden luisteren naar mij wat ik zeg en ik kan alles doen wat ik er mee wilt doen als bevel, maar jij kan ook anders wezen jij kan wezen dat jij een van ons als jouw echte vrije keuze' zegt janeway en joy kijk verbaasd aan, zij denkt na en twijfelend naar haar pet. 'ik kan beslissen wat ik wil?' zegt joy verbaasd en janeway knikt van hoofd. Er verscheen voor de eerste keer een glimlach op haar gezicht die janeway nog nooit zag.

Sjaak was in de mess hall van het schip aan het eten, hij leest van zijn padd en was alleen erdoor. Opeens stond iemand naast hem, 'is deze plaats vrij?' zegt bekende stem en Sjaak deed zijn padd opzij. Hij zag een joy staan, zij droeg een zwart uniform met rood op haar schouders. 'joy?' zegt Sjaak verbaasd, 'mag ik naast je komen zitten' zegt joy nogmaals, 'tuurlijk niemand anders wilt naast mij zitten dus ik weet waarom niet' zegt Sjaak en joy ging naast hem zitten, zij at wat gestoofde vlees die gemaakt is door Neelix. 'wat is er?' zegt joy rustig en kijk Sjaak aan, 'gewoon. Ik dacht meer dat jij rebel bleef?' zegt Sjaak rustig, joy legt haar bestek neer en kijkt Sjaak aan. 'sorry Sjaak, ik heb mijn keuze genomen ik hoop dat jouwe ook op een dag zal komen maar ik besloot om dit te dragen, vroeger kon ik dat nooit doen yank…eehh… Sjaak' zegt joy en Sjaak pakt zijn padd toets wat op de padd en schuif naar joy toe en hij verliet mess hall. Joy kijkt verbaasd, zij pakt de padd en las voor zichzelf op: gefeliciteerd en veel plezier er mee. Zij kijkt verbaasd aan en had geen gevoel van honger meer, Neelix zag het en kwam naar joy toe. 'kan ik dat bord opruimen?' zegt Neelix rustig, 'ja doe maar en neem mijne ook maar mee' zegt joy en zij zakt beetje door, 'kom op hem zal wel bij trekken voor hem is ook lastig hoor' zegt Neelix en joy kijk hem aan. 'ik hou van die yank Neelix, ik dacht dat ik het goed deed en ik wil bewijzen dat hij mij snapt' zegt joy rustig, hij ruimt de borden op en kijkt joy aan. 'ik weet niks veel van jullie verleden maar ik kan wel zeggen, liefde kent geen grenzen in tijd en ruimte, ik denk dat hij ook iets om jou geeft maar hij vind misschien aanpassen veel moeilijker dan jij het kan' zegt Neelix en joy kijkt op, zij kijkt naar rond fluitende Neelix die terug naar zijn fornuis ging. 'natuurlijk, dat is waarschijnlijk hem dwars?' zegt joy en zij stond op. Rent meteen naar Sjaak toe, maar zij kan hem niet vinden bij zijn kamer en bij de brug, zij besloot dek voor dek zoeken naar Sjaak. Opeens kwam zij bij engineering en zag steeds Sjaak niet, joy werd frustreert erdoor en smijt met padd die zij hele tijd in haar hand, alle bemanning leden keken op en Torres kwam naar haar toe, 'wat is jouw probleem?' zegt Torres, 'ik kan smerige yank niet meer vinden' zegt joy boos gezicht proberen verbergen.

'ow is dat alles, sommige dingen kan je ook vragen maar ook aan onze computer?' zegt Torres en ging naar dichtstbijzijnde consul, 'computer lokaliseert luitenant Sjaak de wijze aka smerige yank' zegt Torres, 'opdracht aanvaart en zoeken' zegt kille vrouwelijke computer stem en joy kijk verbaasd aan, 'luitenant Sjaak bevind op holo dek 1 op dek 10' zegt schip computer, 'ongelooflijk' zegt joy verbazend en Torres glimlacht naar haar, 'nou kleine meid ik ga je prins niet ophalen maar ga rennen of hij is weg' zegt Torres en joy rent meteen vandoor, 'dank je Chief en die smerige yank is niet mijn prins, hij is koppige luitenant van me' zegt joy met glimlach en rent een bemanning lid omver en ze was verdwenen, 'kinderen lijken we wel hebben op deze schip' zegt Torres en zij draait om en alle bemanning leden kijken naar de deur, 'wat staan jullie kijken, het is tenminste iemand durft te vragen en als jij problemen hebt met die 2 krijg jij met mij te maken begrepen?' zegt Torres streng tegen haar groep die meteen snel weer aan de slag gingen.

Joy kwam op dek 10 terecht, zij haalt diep adem en druk op open knop en deuren schoven open voor haar. Zij schrok toen wat zag en haalt diep adem, achter haar gingen deuren dicht en werd mee gemaakt als terrein waar het programma afspeelt. Zij schrok op toen een noordelijke soldaat stond en werd neer geschoten, een zuidelijke officier herlaad zijn geweer en loopt rustig verder, joy pakt van de dode soldaat zijn geweer en ging met zuidelijke officier achter na. 'wacht eens eventjes kapitein' zegt joy en kapitein draait om en kijkt hem aan, 'wat is er?' zegt hij rustig, 'weet jij waar misschien waar noordelijken bevinden' zegt zij en kapitein trok wenkbrauw op en wijst naar het slag veld. 'is dit goed genoeg voor je?' antwoord kapitein en voegt toe aan zijn regiment die naar voren trokken, joy zag naast haar een zwaard en pakt beet en bekijkt erg goed naar. 'ik wil dit niet, niet weer deze onnozele strijd' zegt joy droevig en zij zag dat noordelijke leger weg was maar 1 soldaat stond nog te vechten tussen grijze massa van zuidelijke, zij rent dichterbij en wring tussen zuidelijke soldaten tussen, zij ontwijkt de zwaai slag van het zwaard van luitenant Sjaak. 'joy?' zegt Sjaak opeens geschrokken en joy omhelst hem, zodat hij uit balans kwam en op zijn rug neer.

'stop dit Sjaak stop dit stomme gedoe' zegt joy meppend van verdriet op Sjaak borst en hij zei niks en liet joy gang gaan, 'ik wil geen oorlog meer, niet nu niet deze strijden…ik wil jou' zegt joy en Sjaak kijkt rustig naar joy aan. 'zeg iets smerige yank' zegt joy frustreren en zij mept op zijn borst hard, Sjaak ging recht op zitten en draait om kijkt zuchtend. Joy stond beetje afstand van Sjaak rug te kijken, ze valt op dat zuidelijke soldaten met hem rust laten en gewoon verder met hun opmars.'sorry joy, maar ik heb je ouders niet vermoord. Toen ik de opdracht hoorde afloop heb ik bij klein dorp personen gedood die jouw ouders werkelijk vermoorden, maar ik kan niet uit mijn hoofd halen want ik wil ook dood want ik was deel van zulke eenheid die opdracht krijgen en schuld proberen maken tegen zuidelijken' zegt Sjaak rustig en joy omhelst van achteren hem stevig beet, 'stop jij idioot, jij verdient dit niet om zo oneervol te sterven' zegt joy snikkend. 'de spijt me' zegt Sjaak en rukt zich los van joy, 'Sjaak luister naar me…ik vergeef je echt want ik wist niet eens dat jij niet deed, ik had ook haat en woede tegen je maar ik kan niet jouw doden omdat mijn oorlog beëindigt in 1863' zegt joy droevig en Sjaak stond stil, 'computer uitgang' zegt Sjaak en verscheen mentalen deur midden van de veldslag en Sjaak loopt naar buiten toe. Deuren schoven dicht en naast joy verscheen opeens generaal Lee, 'rustig maar luitenant, op een dag zal hij je begrijpen' zegt oude man met zijn zwaard in zijn hand. 'opa ik kan geen afscheid nemen in jouw tijd' zegt joy opeens en omhelst Lee stevig beet.

'het is oké klein dochter, geef hem de tijd neem hem tijdje afstand van Sjaak en dan komt alles wel ooit goed' zegt generaal en joy knikt zachtjes, zij droog haar tranen. 'het is niet erg dat je huilt en mag echt wel, jij bent nu in wereld waar jij meer vrijheid hebt dan deze wereld mijn kleine dochter' zegt generaal glimlachend en wrijft op joy hoofdje rustig, 'opa hoe ben jij gestorven?' zegt joy en generaal glimlacht rustig, 'ik stierf aan kanker maar ik overleeft wel de oorlog' zegt generaal Lee en gaf kus op zijn voorhoofd, 'ga nu je leven leiden en maak mij gelukkig' zegt generaal, 'dank je opa en ik hou van je' zegt joy en verscheen een zachte glimlach. 'leef voort mijn kleindochter' zegt generaal Lee en programma werd gestopt en joy bevond op grijze kamer. Ze ging naar buiten toe.

Komende maanden was Sjaak en joy allebei aparte leven op voyager, zij beleven wel telkens avonturen die voyager leeft maar Sjaak droeg telkens zijn luitenant uniform komende tijd. Sjaak was wel heel lange tijd verstoteling van voyager terwijl joy gezellig mee deed met bemanning leden, 'zeg luitenant, waarom heb jij geen zin in mee te doen?' zegt Neelix en Sjaak kijkt op, 'met wat Neelix dan kan ik over beslissen?' zegt Sjaak rustig en dronk glas cola light rustig verder. 'nou met bord spel?' zegt Neelix en Sjaak kijkt met spleet ogen aan naar Neelix, 'sorry ik moet nog dit gegeven aan Torres tenslotte het is voor warp drive' zegt Sjaak en hij stond op, de padd werd uit zijn handen getrokken. 'geef terug jongens' zegt Sjaak en bemanning lid gooit over naar andere en Sjaak haalt rustig adem en ging achter hem aan. Hij gooit net om de hoek buiten de mess hall en joy pakt het op. Sjaak ren om de hoek en hij kan net op tijd stoppen, 'ow warp drive systeem verbeteren?' zegt joy en kijkt op zijn padd. Sjaak wilde pakken maar joy kijkt streng hem aan, zij deed haar hand voor zijn borst en strek haar arm helemaal recht en Sjaak er niet bij zijn padd. 'niet slecht maar er zitten te veel fouten in, als jij nou aantal veranderen toe brengt dan kan het wel lukken en ons 500 licht jaar sneller' zegt joy en hij kijkt rustig op haar schouders, 'ik wist niet dat jij engineering deed?' zegt Sjaak en Neelix glimlacht en paar bemanning leden deden ook door de deur van mess hall naar die 2 jonge luitenants. 'vreemd, ik heb die fouten niet gezien' zegt Sjaak en pakt de padd en loopt door gangen, joy zucht en pakt weer af van hem. 'yank hoe veel heb jij zitten berekenen en veel huiswerk gemaakt, kijk ik weet dat wij een achterstand hebben maar er is ook tijd voor plezier en iets anders' zegt joy en Sjaak kijkt rustig haar aan. Hij krabt op zijn oor, 'nou? Zeg jij nog iets?' zegt joy en Sjaak dacht na, 'sorry, ik moet het af maken anders vermoord Torres mij enorm en jij zeg dat er fouten bevinden dus ik moet dat zoeken dan' zegt Sjaak en pakt padd van joy weer af, deze keer loopt hij wat sneller door gangen. Joy zucht en ging achter hem aan, 'yank wacht nou' zegt joy en ging naast hem lopen. 'wat nu weer?' zegt hij rustig maar beetje geïrriteerd erdoor.

'goed dan niet' zegt joy en stampt met haar voet op de grond en vervolg haar zin af te maken 'als jij nog een keer zo problemen hebt dan help ik jou niet meer yank en zoek maar lekker uit' zegt joy woedend en ze loopt andere kant op, Sjaak ging verder lopen voordat hij deed stond kapitein voor hem. 'problemen luitenant?' zegt janeway rustig, 'niet dat ik weet kapitein, gewoon het gangetjes' zegt Sjaak en ging rustig verder lopen, janeway kijkt verwarrend aan en ze zag joy net om de hoek kijken als Sjaak weg was. Janeway zakt beetje met haar schouders en zucht, 'soms heb ik gevoel van kleuter schip begeleid' zegt janeway en joy dook weg, toen kapitein langs loopt zag zij een Jefferies tube deur open stond. Janeway zucht enorm en ging naar de brug toe.

'een shuttle missie?' zegt Sjaak verbaasd, 'kom, kom tenslotte elke officier moet het doen' zegt kapitein achter haar bureau en Sjaak kijk naar joy die opeens hele tijd naast hem stond. 'goed dan ga ik het doen ik moet bevelen van mijn hogere officieren accepteren ongeachte wat conditie' zegt Sjaak en pakt padd van kapitein rustig, janeway kijk nijdig aan naar hem. 'maar onthoud wel Sjaak, joy heeft bevel over de missie' zegt janeway en Sjaak maakt twijfelende indruk naar kapitein en pakt de padd vervolgens.

Sjaak drukt op de missie gegevens en hij smijt op de shuttle tafel, 'een astroïde missie?' zegt Sjaak zuchtend en ging stoel naast joy zitten. Zij zei niks en kijkt Sjaak treurig aan, hij merkt het en deed zijn pet over zijn ogen en ging slapen op zijn stoel. 'we arriveren bij het veld Sjaak' zegt joy rustig en duwt hem wakker, 'wat?' zegt hij en kijkt verbaasd naar joy. 'ik…wil dat jij de astroïde veld scant' zegt joy twijfelend, 'aye luitenant en Sjaak draait met zijn stoel naar ander paneel en voert een shuttle scan uit. 'hoe bevalt je nieuwe uniform?' zegt Sjaak rustig en joy kijkt opgeschrokken naar Sjaak, 'ik bedoel zal wel lastig wezen om zo uniform dragen?' zegt Sjaak naar joy schuin kijkend, 'het…valt wel mee, alleen hij is best soepel van stof' zegt joy en kijkt naar haar uniform. 'ik snapt het' zegt Sjaak en zag iets op zijn scanner heel iets vreemd, 'zie je dat ook joy?' zegt hij rustig naar haar. 'ja ik krijgt het ook, ik ga voyager contact neem breng jij dichter bij die rots blok?' zegt joy rustig en Sjaak knikt en voert nieuwe coördinaten in en shuttle vloog langs grote stenen van het veld. 'hoe bedoelen jullie van groot stuk metaal vast op die rots?' zegt janeway via communicatie scherm, 'nou het heeft aparte vorm' zegt joy moeilijk om juiste woorden vinden, 'hebben jullie hulp nodig?' antwoord janeway rustig, 'tot nu toe niet' zegt Sjaak en stopt shuttle voor de steen, 'Sjaak zet het schip schijnwerpers aan' zegt joy, 'aye' antwoord hij en shuttle lichten gingen fel aan. Opeens zagen zij een grote boeg uit steken van rotsblok, 'het lijkt op een schip' zegt Sjaak rustig, 'een schip? Bedoel je een shuttle of ruimte schip?' zegt janeway rustig. 'nee, ik denk van niet kapitein' zegt joy en zij kan zelfs niet geloven wat zij zag. 'jullie blijven hier en doe niks met die rots blok want wij komen over half uurtje bij jullie' zegt janeway en zij verdween van het paneel, Sjaak stond op en loopt naar achteren toe, 'wat ben jij van plan yank?' zegt joy rustig naar hem en Sjaak trok een ruimtepak aan, 'simpel janeway zeg dat wij niks met rots blok doe ik ga alleen kijken waar van hem gemaakt is' zegt Sjaak en deed zijn helm op, joy stond op en heel dicht bij Sjaak aan, 'jij blijft hier dat is bevel' zegt joy en Sjaak grinnikt, 'sorry luitenant ik kan je niet verstaan want mijn com is beschadigt' zegt Sjaak glimlachend en hij verdween van de shuttle.

'ik haat hem zo enorm' zegt joy en trok ook een ruimte pak aan, snel verscheen zij binnenkant van het schip, 'wow…waar zit ik nu?' zegt joy verbazing, 'dat is goede vraag joy' zegt Sjaak en schijnt met zaklamp over de brug, 'ow nu kan je me wel verstaan?' zegt zij streng en deed haar handen op haar heupen van frustratie, 'hè, hè, hè' zegt Sjaak met zweet druppel naar haar toe. Een deur ging open en joy schrokt en ging achter Sjaak staan erdoor, een rode robot rijd op rupsbanden op de brug toe. Hij ging naar zijn oude computer paneel en voert gegevens in, hij stond stil en draait langzaam om. Hij kijkt naar Sjaak en joy en ging vervolgens weer verder aan slag. 'begreep ik heb niks gezien' zegt hem met krakende en bliependen stem naar zichzelf, 'zo te merken is hij niet vijandig, hé jochie' zegt Sjaak rustig, robot draait om en schrok enorm toen Sjaak voor hem stond, 'ow nee alarm, indringers alarm wij zijn ontdekt wat moet ik doen alarm' zegt hij met piepende stem paniekerig uit, 'hé doe rustig wij zijn je vijand niet wij waren nieuwsgierig nou ja 1 tenminste van ons' zegt joy rustig en robot ging kalm en rustig toen hij joy gezicht zag. 'aaahhh… wat een schoonheid' zegt hij en joy trok een wenkbrauw op, 'zij een schoonheid, valt wel mee' zegt Sjaak rustig en joy kijkt streng en beledigt aan naar hem, hij floot beetje andere kant op. 'maar goed ben jij vertellen wie jij bent en wat jij hier zo alleen doet?' zegt joy rustig, 'ik ben IQ-9 en ik ben niet alleen' zegt kleine rode robot en hij rijd naar de deur toe, de schoof open en Sjaak en joy besloten achter hem aan. 'wow jullie hebben wel veel strijd gehad merk ik' zegt Sjaak en kijkt naar beschadig onderdelen die rond zwerven op het schip, 'klopt, strijd die 250 jaar geleden plaats gevonden was' zegt IQ-9 hij rijd verder door kille en lege gangen van het schip.

'wel groot, ik geloof hij groter is dan voyager is' zegt joy en Sjaak merkt dat ook opeens op, 'we zijn er, hier ligt de bemanning van Argo' zegt IQ-9 en hij wijst met zijn robot arm naar ruim. Sjaak en joy kijken verbaasd toen zij allemaal doodskisten bevinden de hele ruim vol, 'hoe zijn zij gestorven?' zegt Sjaak rustig en joy zakt op haar knieën en kon emotie niet inhouden, 'we hadden geen energie meer en de onze jacht vliegtuigen kunnen niet uit het schip om nieuw energie halen, zelfs kunnen wij niet contact nemen met Galman empire' zegt IQ-9, 'wie zijn dat dan?' zegt Sjaak rustig, 'een rijk waar wij goed bevriend zijn geraakt door jaren heen' zegt IQ-9. 'luitenant Sjaak en luitenant joy melden graag?' zegt janeway via helm communicatie van Sjaak en joy. 'als ik nou maar wat batterijen had dan kan ik deze schip tot leven wekken' zegt IQ-9 treurige stem, 'Sjaak als wij nou een energie straal maken met onze shuttle' zegt joy opgewonden en kijkt hem aan, 'ik dacht dat jij niet wilt?' zegt Sjaak. 'Sjaak ik wil naar huis ik denk deze schip ook naar huis wil net als wij' zegt joy opgewonden, 'goed we gaan het doen maar ik hoop wel dat deze schip houd' zegt Sjaak twijfelend, 'argo is sterk schip hij houd wel' zegt IQ-9 opgewonden, 'joy aan shuttle one, activeert deflector straal en vuur je alle shuttle energie naar het schip' zegt joy en opeens voelen iedereen enorme schok golf door het schip. De lichten van het schip gingen allemaal aan, 'snel IQ-9 naar de brug dan kunnen we eruit breken' zegt Sjaak en hij ging met IQ-9 naar de brug rennen. Joy kijkt eventjes korte blik over het lijk kisten en snel achter volgt zij Sjaak en IQ-9. 'joy doe jij sensoren?' zegt Sjaak en hij ging op piloten stoel zitten, 'begrepen, maar waar is het' zegt zij, 'daar zo joy, ik ga op het schip conditie bekijken' zegt IQ-9 en hij rijd naar computer paneel van daar net.

'kapitein, ik ontdek een energie golf' zegt kim, 'snel zet op het hoofdscherm' zegt janeway en beeld verspringt van sterren naar grote astroïde steen waar de argo was half begraven, 'stik, we zitten vast' zegt Sjaak en probeer langzaam meer stuw kracht maken op het hoofd motoren van argo, 'IQ-9 kunnen we een schot vuren van achteren?' zegt joy, 'ja ik zal achter 2 turret af vuren' zegt IQ-9 en hij rijd andere kant op van de brug. Hij drukt gegevens in en stukken steen werden kapot geschoten, 'ow shit houden jullie vast want dit word snelle rit' zegt Sjaak en grote argo schoot los als kurk werd ontpopt van champagne fles. Joy grijp stevig beet bij de radar paneel en Sjaak werd vanachter diep in de stoel gedrukt, IQ-9 knalt keihard tegen muur van de muur en Sjaak zag dat voyager in de weg stond, hij probeert het schip te stoppen en om zo ontwijken van botsing met voyager, 'wow dat scheelt weinig' zegt Tom en janeway stond op, zij ging naast Tom staan. 'kapitein, moet je dit zien' zegt kim en hij druk op de wat toetsten, het beeld verspringt van complete argo naar de brug deel van argo. 'zoom in kim' zegt Chakotay en beelden werd dichterbij gehaald, Sjaak stond op de stoel van piloot en die meteen werd omhelsd door joy vanachter. 'breng zij meteen aan boord en naar mijn werk kamer meteen' zegt janeway. Sjaak, joy en IQ-9 verschenen op de transporter, zij werden meteen begeleid door Tuvok naar het werk kamer van janeway, 'doe jullie helmen nou maar af' zegt janeway en zij deden ook meteen wat werd op gedragen, 'eindelijk lucht' zegt Sjaak opgelucht. 'geniet nu maar van straks heb jullie niet meer over' zegt janeway nijdig. 'sorry sir, maar' zegt Sjaak. 'niks te maren en jullie luisteren naar mij, jullie moesten niks doen tot dat wij er kwamen en dan kunnen wij actie onder nemen en ten tweede jullie hebben met onbekend schip botsing bijna gemaakt met voyager. Weten jullie hoeveel gewonden kunnen vallen?' zegt janeway nijdig, 'geen idee kapitein en deze schip is niet onbekend volgens schip data base' zegt Sjaak opeens.

Janeway kijkt Sjaak apart aan en zij stond op. 'hoe bedoel jij dat nu weer?' zegt janeway, 'nou volgens schip data base, bestaat paar schepen van de naam argo. Een paar zijn actieve dienst, een paar zijn verdwenen en een paar zijn uit dienst geplaatst maar het gemiste schip argo ook wel in de 2de wereld oorlog genoemd IJN Yamato een battle schip die Amerikanen moeilijk gemaakt hebben' zegt Sjaak, 'Yamato ken ik wel maar in mijn tijd is andere verwijzingen niet bekend geweest' zegt janeway. 'klopt maar argo is speciale schip en heeft nog steeds hun speciale bemanning, misschien kan je wel herkennen met de star force' zegt Sjaak, 'star force? Nog nooit van gehoord' zegt janeway en ging naast Sjaak staan. 'IQ-9 kan jij aan mijn kapitein vertellen wat begin van de star force was?' zegt Sjaak, hij kijkt naar kleine rode robot die naast joy stond. 'natuurlijk, de star force was een groep vrijwilligers die planeet aarde willen redden tegen het kwaad die aarde werd gebracht' zegt robot rustig en zijn kleine radertjes bewegen soepel en rustig verder. Janeway kijkt verbaasd aan naar kleine robot, 'we vonden hem op het schip argo en hij is zeg maar het schip computer en enige overlevende lid van de star force kapitein' zegt Sjaak rustig en IQ-9 bloost lichtjes van toontje waardering die hij nog nooit eerder gekregen had. 'goed en jullie hebben het schip bevrijd en wat willen jullie er mee doen?' zegt janeway streng, 'naar planeet aarde brengen kapitein' zegt joy, tot verbazing kijken Sjaak en janeway naar joy aan.

'ik ben met joy´s standpunt mee eens' zegt Sjaak, 'dus jullie wil dat ik mijn bemanning opsplit in 2 om naar aarde brengen die schuit en mijne?' zegt janeway, 'nee 2 bemanning leden lijkt meer dan genoeg na schip reparatie dan kunnen wij naar planeet aarde toe gaan' zegt Sjaak, 'ow jij weet al welke bemanning leden bedoelt' antwoord janeway naar Sjaak. 'ja dat klopt, ik wil graag de argo naar huis breng' zegt Sjaak en ging achter IQ-9 staan, 'en ik wil toch liever als Sjaak eerste officier wezen om mee te helpen kapitein' zegt joy rustig. 'en waarom laat ik jullie 2 doen?' zegt janeway, 'nou voor aantal redens kan ik wel opnoemen kapitein' zegt Sjaak rustig. 'oké probeer mij overtuigen' zegt janeway en zij ging op haar tafel zitten en kijken het drietal streng aan. 'goed, als eerste voyager is voor mij te moderne schip, zij is meer dan 500 jaar voor mijn tijd. Ik heb wel alles geprobeerd te leren van haar en bemanning maar lukt niet zo makkelijk als ik dacht. De argo is maar 300 jaar oude schip en zij heeft nog originele panelen die ik meer vertrouw en aangewend bent met mijn oefening missie´s op het holodek' zegt Sjaak rustig, 'dus jij vertrouw op oude techniek?' zegt janeway, 'ja kapitein en argo warp drive systeem is veel sneller dan voyager, als ik zo snel had gekeken had zij warp 17 factor' zegt Sjaak opeens en janeway kijkt verbaasd aan, 'hoe weet jij dat nu weer?' zegt janeway verbaasd, 'je zag op de piloten stoel met gaspaneel zeker?' zegt joy opeens, 'klopt' zegt Sjaak, 'ongelooflijk, je denk vermogen is sneller dan mijne Sjaak, maar wil je echt dat alleen voor die reden naar de argo gaan?' zegt joy verbaasd, 'nee, jij wilt ook die galman empire zien denk ik' zegt Sjaak rustig, 'klopt' zegt joy rustig en denkt na. 'goed ik zal engineering vragen om jullie helpen met argo tip top in orde brengen' zegt janeway, 'mogen wij ook voedsel en drinken mee krijgen want het schip heeft geen voedsel replicator' zegt Sjaak.

'goed jij word kapitein van argo en joy word je eerste officier van argo en jij IQ-9 jij word eerste kapitein van argo ook tenslotte jij bent nummer 1 van het schip' zegt janeway en IQ-9 omhelst vrolijk naar joy. Komende weken werken de hele bemanning aan herstel van de argo en gaven de doods kisten van bemanning wat eervoller plek van dood en kille hangar, Sjaak en joy gingen wat makkelijker aan werken van systemen van de argo, maar snel krijgen zij hulp van IQ-9 hulp robots om sommige schip activiteiten tijdelijk over kunnen nemen, luitenant Torres kijkt vreemd naar die 2 stel die samen lachen naar elkaar. 'yup die 2 zijn gemaakt voor elkaar' zegt zij met haar schuine oogblik en ze kreeg een padd van haar team lid. 'kapitein bedankt voor alles' zegt Sjaak via hoofd scherm van voyager, 'we houden wel contact met elkaar begrepen luitenant' zegt janeway en Sjaak knikt vriendelijk. 'ik wil toch sorry zeggen tegen alle bemanning leden van voyager dat wij lastige officieren waren, ik hoop dat wij geen te veel problemen veroorzaken?' zegt Sjaak, 'trek niet zo aan Sjaak, jullie horen toch thuis op deze oude schip, maar is wel wijs om argo benoemen?' zegt janeway, 'ik weet die scheep rituelen ook wel kapitein maak niet zorgen en bedankt voor materiaal en shuttle voor ons. We zullen jullie wel weer opzoek ik belooft het' zegt Sjaak, 'behouden vaart kapitein Sjaak' zegt janeway en zij verbrak verbinding, 'en kapitein wat is je eerste opdracht? Zegt joy die in haar oude rebel uniform droeg, 'naar galman empire ik denk dat ons logische keuze is, IQ-9 kan jij helpen met locatie te vinden?' zegt Sjaak en IQ-9 draait met zijn hoofd om, 'jawel kapitein Sjaak, ik zal je helpen met galman empire vinden' zegt IQ-9 'oké iedereen op de stationen en beveiligt alle deuren en alle vuur deuren laten zakken' zegt Sjaak en joy rent naar haar paneel en drukt alle knoppen in waar door alles begon bewegen erdoor, 'alle deuren zijn beveiligt en op slot' zegt joy en kijkt te vrede naar Sjaak. 'goed, activeert warp drive systeem' zegt Sjaak, 'wel stomme naam, vroeger noemen we dat wave motion motor' zegt IQ-9 klagend, 'activeert Wave motion motor en ga in warp' zegt Sjaak corrigerend.

IQ-9 kijkt verrassend naar Sjaak en hij glimlacht vriendelijk naar de robot, 'wave motion warp drive activeert in 5,4,3,2,1' zegt IQ-9 'en ga argo' zegt Sjaak en wijzend naar voren, het schip vloog heel snel voorbij voyager. 'nou daar gaan 2 geweldige officieren' zegt Chakotay, 'niet logische keuze maar zij zijn wel beter af op het oude schip' zegt Tuvok van zijn station, 'zeker maar zij ook veel beter samen af, ze kunnen echt nooit alleen werken' zegt Torres sarcastische van haar station op de brug, 'dat is waar maar zij moeten allebei hun gevoelens ontdekken dan wij kunnen' zegt Neelix die op de brug kwam lopen met Kes.

Op de planeet Starsha van de Galman empire:

'generaal Geider wat kan ik voor je doen' zegt jonge grijs harige man tegen jongere generaal, hij deed zijn saluut naar zijn leider, 'ow machtige keizer leider Desslok, ik generaal Geider van oost district officier wilt graag melden van een ruimte schip die u misschien interesseert' zegt generaal Geider, 'u weet dat ik alleen interesseert in de Argo?' zegt Desslok en dronk rustig van glas wijn. 'dat wil ik u melden, Argo is bij de Gamilon mijn keizer' zegt generaal Geider en Desslok draait om, hij was niks veranderd in 300 jaar die argo in begin verdwenen was. Zijn licht blauwe huid trok rustig naar generaal Geider en dronk rustig van zijn wijn, 'ik hoop dat u niet lieg tegen mij?' zegt Desslok tegen generaal, 'ik zal nooit doen mijn heer, ik zal u de beelden zien van de argo op deze bescherming satelliet 5' zegt Geider en hij wijst naar paneel, het beeld verscheen van de argo in zijn goede staat, aan de onder kant bevind zijn bloed rood kleur en boven deel van het schip is metaal grijs. Desslok liet per ongeluk zijn glas met wijn vallen en kijkt naar beelden van de satelliet 5, 'ik hoop dat geen truc is generaal Geider' zegt Desslok en hij loopt naar het paneel toe.

'Sjaak wij worden geroepen' zegt joy, 'zet op de video scherm' zegt Sjaak en de grote scherm een blauw huidkleurig officier met groen uniform, 'wie zijn jullie?' zegt de officier rustig, 'mijn naam is luitenant Sjaak en dit is luitenant joy van de ruimte schip U.S.S. Argo, wij willen graag met jullie keizer spreken' zegt Sjaak rustig, 'jullie worden begeleid om naar kleine blauwe planeet te gaan daar bevind de keizer van galman empire' zegt officier en verdween van het scherm. 'aardige vent' zegt Sjaak, 'nou het is beter van Torres met haar ochtend humeur' zegt joy en Sjaak moet ook lachen, hij ging van de zijn stoel af en loopt naar beneden en ging naast joy staan, 'IQ-9 wilt u naar die kleine planeet vliegen?' zegt joy, 'begrepen luitenant joy' zegt IQ-9 en argo vloog langzaam met behulp van 4 galman kruisers naar de kleine planeet Starsha. 'ik begin met landing protocol geactiveerd, we landen wel op het water' zegt IQ-9 de argo ging lager en klapt vleugels uit. Hij vloog langzamer en land zachtjes op het water. 'wij zijn geland en gaan aanmeren bij die pier' zegt IQ-9 en zijn radertjes bewogen rustig verder. 'nou ga je gang IQ-9 het schip is voor jou' zegt Sjaak, 'dank je kapitein Sjaak' zegt IQ-9 en de staal van argo werd geklotst van het water van blauwe planeet. De argo ging minder vaart verder en draait enorm, aantal galman officieren stonden ongelooflijk te kijken en zij kunnen niet geloven dat hij terug gekeerd is. 'zal Wildstar op het schip aanwezig zijn?' zegt Desslok en loop plank schoof eruit, 'ongelooflijk frisse lucht' zegt joy en rekt zich uit toen zij op het dek van argo kwam lopen, Sjaak kwam ook en glimlacht naar haar. 'zij is geen slechte meid' zegt IQ-9 opeens naast Sjaak, 'ach hou je mond jij ouwe knakker' zegt Sjaak snauwend naar IQ-9. De rode robot grinnikt van binnen uit, 'Sjaak er staan mensen beneden' zegt joy wijzend naar groep mensen, 'zal wel onze welkoms comité wezen denk ik' zegt Sjaak en stond naast joy. 'dat klopt, ik kan niet geloven maar ik zie rokjes' zegt IQ-9 en hij rijd snel naar beneden, hij botst galman officieren omver en hij rijdt snel Desslok assistente´s aan, zij vluchten voor die robot, Sjaak en joy schuilen beetje achter de railing van de argo. 'volgende keer hem binnen laten?' zegt joy, 'mee eens' zegt Sjaak en zij kijken zweet druppel naar IQ-9 die vandoor rijd. 'jullie 2 daar boven kom snel naar beneden mijn keizer wil spreken' zegt galman officier en wijst naar Sjaak en joy. 'begrepen we komen al' zegt Sjaak en zij stonden op, lopen rustig van de loop plank af en met slecht gevoel dat er mis gaat.

Zij waren beneden en kijken best lastig naar Desslok aan, 'whahahaha dit is geweldig de star force is niks veranderd erdoor' zegt Desslok lachend, Sjaak en joy kijken verbaasd naar Desslok. 'is dit alles van de star force?' zegt Desslok verbazing, Sjaak en joy kijken beetje lastig naar Desslok. 'leg maar uit ik heb alle tijd van de wereld' zegt Desslok vriendelijk, 'dit is ongehoord mijn heer deze 2 hebben argo gewoon gestolen en hier heen om jouw troon over nemen, kijk naar hun uniformen' zegt andere galman officier, opeens had hij een colt van joy tegen zijn hoofd aan 'noem mij nooit een dief' zegt joy streng, 'joy, rustig hij bedoelt niet zo we leggen wel uit over argo en zijn oude bemanning en tenslotte als wij stelen hadden we toch geen IQ-9 nodig toch joy?….Luitenant…rebel?' zegt Sjaak en probeert joy kalmeren, 'ow jij hebt zo veel geluk zeg want als hij er niet was dan ben je 2 tellen later neer op de grond' zegt joy en haalt slag pin los, ze deed haar colt in holster en Desslok kijkt streng naar galman officier. 'die jongen heeft wel punt kolonel van Drunen en nu verwijder van mijn gezicht' zegt hij en wijst kolonel weg. Hij loopt bang weg bij de groep, 'zoals ik al vertelt tegen je, begin maar met jullie verhaal' zegt Desslok. Sjaak en joy begonnen met hun verhaal, ondertussen was IQ-9 terug en bevestigd hun verhaal, Sjaak liet aan Desslok aan oude bemanning zien die netjes en waardig op gestapeld waren in speciale hangar, Desslok stond stil bij de kisten van Wildstar en van Forrester. 'kent u die mensen meneer?' zegt joy rustig, 'ja zij waren 2 beste officieren van star force en ook mijn beste vrienden' zegt Desslok. 'IQ-9 was mizuki niet aan boord?' zegt Desslok, Sjaak en joy kijken verbaasd elkaar aan en daarna hun blik naar IQ-9 'klopt alle kinderen van argo waren niet aan boord' zegt IQ-9, 'waarom niet?' zegt Sjaak, 'vanwege missie' zegt IQ-9. 'en dat is geheim ook na zo veel jaar?' zegt joy rustig, 'negatief missie hadden zij niet, zij gingen alleen als hoofd missie om de argo redden van ondergang van EDF troepen' zegt IQ-9, 'nou deze schuit kan wel betere lik je verf gebruiken en ik ook bemanning nodig' zegt Sjaak en ze gingen de kamer uit, joy deed deur op slot met wacht woord.

'misschien kan ik wel helpen aan bemanning en reparatie zal ik uit voeren voor argo want zij is onze legendarische schip in mijn keizer rijk' zegt Desslok, 'bemanning?' zegt Sjaak verbazend, 'ja kom maar mee' zegt Desslok en zij gingen van boord van de argo, daarna werden zij opgevangen door plaatselijke shuttle en zij vlogen naar andere kant van de kleine blauwe planeet, 'zeg Desslok, waar dienen deze gebouwen ervoor?' zegt joy, 'dit zijn monumenten van koningin Starsha en haar originelen planeet' zegt Desslok, 'ow was dan vorige planeet ook zelfde uit?' zegt Sjaak nieuwsgierig. 'klopt maar dat is heel lang geleden en sindsdien hebben wij een eeuwige schuld aan het schip argo en de star force' zegt Desslok en zij kwamen bij groot gebouw met muren tot voorbij horizon reiken, zij lopen naar binnen en zagen zwembaden en stranden en massage bedden, veel mensen werden behandeld als gasten, 'doe je altijd met zulke mensen?' zegt joy en wijst naar vakantie oord, 'nee dit is gevangenis voor gewone lagere officieren en cadetten en hogere rangen worden minder behandeld maar deze mensen komen uit richting van planeet aarde en zij zijn mijn gevangenden op planeet Starsha' zegt Desslok, 'wow als dit gevangen zijn wil ik wel weten wat op starfleet command doen?' zegt joy.

'zo dus zo heet EDF nu' zegt Desslok, 'ja we hebben verhalen van IQ-9 gehoord over ontstaan van de federatie' zegt Sjaak en Desslok loopt paar stappen naar voren, 'ik wil mensen uit de federatie komen verzamelen' zegt hij en aantal bewakers kwamen te voorschijn en gevangen stonden op en gingen naar Desslok toe, 'luister naar me, ik leider Desslok geef jullie kans. Jullie mogen kiezen, met deze 2 officieren uit aardse tijd periode 1863 met hun ruimte schip die ik laatst gezien ongeveer 250 jaar geleden' zegt Desslok en gevangen gingen mompelen onder elkaar, 'mag ik Desslok?' zegt Sjaak vragend naar Desslok, 'ga je gang luitenant' zegt Desslok vriendelijk en Sjaak deed paar stappen naar voren, 'luister naar mij mensen van federatie, ik ben luitenant Sjaak en kapitein van het oude ruimteschip de argo. Ik heb 2 missie´s mijn eerste en mijn hoofd missie is oude bemanning van de argo naar huis brengen en mijn 2de missie aan starfleet command vertellen dat U.S.S. voyager met kapitein janeway nog leven' zegt Sjaak rustig, een luitenant officier stapt naar voren. 'dat kan niet waar wezen voyager is vernietigd in de badlands' zegt hij rustig, 'ik snap wat je denkt maar heeft starfleet niet schepen gezocht naar wrak stukken en ook echte werkelijke bewijs terug gekomen?' zegt Sjaak, 'nee, maar mijn kapitein beschouwen hun wel als verloren er was zelfs geen schroefje vliegen' zegt luitenant benauwd omdat Sjaak wel gelijke punt had, 'joy wil jij boodschap afspelen' zegt Sjaak tegen joy en zij knikt naar Sjaak. 'ik ben kapitein janeway, ik heb 2 Amerikaanse burger oorlog officieren missie gestuurd om naar aarde toe gaan omdat ik niet mijn schip kan rond dobberen en vernietigen, daarom besloot ik keiharde bewijs sturen. Ik heb elke bemanning lid brief aan hun familie laten schrijven maar ook een DNA profiel die alleen afgenomen worden door een starfleet federatie schip' zegt janeway en joy schakelt de padd weer uit.

'dus willen jullie mijn bemanning worden voor tijdelijk en als tijdelijke een andere organisatie die star force heet' zegt Sjaak, het gevangen gingen mompelen onder elkaar. 'goed in mijn land gingen we stemmen, steek je hand omhoog als je mee wilt naar huis naar jullie planeet aarde' zegt Sjaak en hij stak zijn hand omhoog, joy deed vervolgens ook. Na een twijfel gingen ook aantal mensen ook hand opsteken en later was iedereen mee doet en luitenant kijkt naar Sjaak aan, hij zucht en stak ook zijn hand op. 'goed volg mij en dan kunnen jullie helpen met reparatie met mijn schip, 'wat is hij stuk?' zegt luitenant verbazing naar Sjaak, 'nou nee, maar elke schip heeft goede onderhoud nodig en voyager is niet geschikt als scheepswerf of wel?' zegt Sjaak, 'ja maar' zegt luitenant twijfelend. 'tenslotte, jij moet toch ook het schip kennen? Of niet?' zegt joy onderbrekend en Sjaak glimlacht naar haar. 'ben jij enige luitenant van deze groep gevangen?' zegt joy vragend naar de luitenant, 'ik denk van wel. Is iemand nog meer luitenant?' zegt hij rustig naar gevangen maar iedereen schud van nee. 'ja ik ben enige luitenant hier zo' zegt luitenant, 'wat was je functie toen?' zegt Sjaak rustig. 'eehh…ik deed meer vooral vliegen' antwoord luitenant, 'goed jij word piloot van argo en nu gaan we, wie hier wilt blijven, blijf hier dan achteren en niemand dwingt zo wel krijg met Desslok bewakers te maken' zegt Sjaak wijzend naar achteren waar Desslok bewakers stonden. Alle gevangen van de gevangenis lopen achter Sjaak en joy aan, zij kwamen bij argo reparatie dokken aan en alle gevangen kijken verbaasd aan, 'wij gaan in dat schuit vliegen?' zegt luitenant naar Sjaak die naast hem stond.

'ja zeker? Twijfels?' zegt Sjaak met glimlach naar hem, 'nee, hij is meer groot. Het lijkt wel op een galaxy klas schip wel' zegt luitenant en krabt op zijn hoofd van verbazing, 'hij is langer dan galaxy klas schip van de federatie' antwoord joy die tussen 2 jongens staan, 'wat? Dat is niet mogelijk' zegt luitenant, 'toch wel zullen we bemanning lijst maken voor iedereen en dan kunnen we in groepen maken' zegt joy,'goed idee commander, ik wil die lijst over 3 uur en met groepen want ik heb piloten nodig maar ook een medisch team' zegt Sjaak, 'en waar ga jij dan naar toe?' zegt joy toen Sjaak weg loopt bij de groep, 'ow ik moet paar dingen regelen komt goed hoor' zegt Sjaak wuivend naar joy. 'nou dan ga ik maar beginnen voor die yank het zal lange dag worden' zegt joy zuchtend en deed haar handen achter haar hoofd. Ze loopt naar de argo toe, 'yank?' zegt luitenant verwarrend, 'yup ik zijn rebel en hij is yankee dus vandaar yank als scheldnaam hebben jullie geen scheld namen in deze tijd?' zegt joy schuin kijkend naar luitenant, 'paar maar die worden nooit meer gebruikt' zegt luitenant en iedereen gingen achter joy en luitenant aan.

Aantal dagen vlogen voorbij, Sjaak kwam terug op de argo en er werden aantal speciale kratten geladen op het schip. Joy kijkt verwarrend Sjaak aan en Sjaak hield geheim voor zich zelf, galman monteurs hebben starfleet federatie materiaal aangepast en zo op de argo monteert. Maar Sjaak wil liefst de brug is zo hij nu al is en hielden op originele staat, Sjaak had gelijkt zij hebben veel piloten en besloot maar een escorte squadron te maken voor argo met behulp van oude kosmos vliegtuigen. Hoewel meeste piloten klagen er over, besloot Sjaak de enige shuttle van U.S.S. voyager uit elkaar te halen en die onderdelen gebruiken om die kosmos jager in orde brengen. En ook op up to date. In de engineering kamer werken galman en de federatie samen om hem weer tot leven wekken van wave motion motor. Sommige klagen dat het geen warp core is of standaard motor is maar met behulp van Sjaak mee werking aan de motor gaat alles sneller en soepel verlopen. Joy besloot de turrets van argo erop laten en de schoten hun bereik verdubbelen, zij vuren wel hun standaard schok golven uit en paar wapen officieren van federatie kijken verbaasd dat hij geen phaser banken hebben om daar mee kunnen vuren. Toen Sjaak klaar was met de motor waren aantal bemanning leden niet blij dat een keuken is met eetzaal, zij vroegen af waarom er geen replicators bevinden op deze schip. Maar Sjaak legt uit dat te veel energie kostte en uit elkaar sloopte om het schip verstevigen, bij elke sectoren van de argo stapel problemen op en werden ook snel opgelost.

Eindelijk na 2 maanden hard werken was argo klaar voor zijn reis, Desslok kwam persoonlijk bij om te zien hoe argo lucht in vliegen met zijn nieuwe en groene bemanning. Daarna werd Desslok naar zijn persoonlijke vlaggenschip gegaan om argo uit te zwaaien en zo begint argo aan zijn nieuwe reis naar aarde toe. 'hé, hé eindelijk van deze planeet af' zegt luitenant tegen joy toen hij voor laatste keer galman planeet zag, 'zo erg was het niet, ik vind Desslok geen slechte man' zegt joy rustig. 'klopt deze keer hadden wij mazzel joy want er waren wel problemen met moraal van bemanning' zegt Sjaak die hand op joy schouder, zij kijkt naar Sjaak schuin aan en glimlacht beetje erdoor. Een bemanning lid kwam naar Sjaak toe, 'luitenant, we hebben geen dokter op deze schip?' zegt hij bezorgd, 'dat is waar helemaal vergeten' zegt Sjaak en hij loopt naar ziekenboeg en er stonden alleen bemanning leden van medische afdeling, 'wie is hier dokter?' zegt Sjaak aan hen, 'niemand meneer, we zijn alleen ziekenbroeders' zegt een bemanning lid naar Sjaak, 'hhmm…en wie heeft ervaringen met operatie´s?' zegt Sjaak vervolgens, 'ik alleen meneer, ik moest toen opereren bij een mens toen hij neer geschoten was door Klingon meneer' zegt een jong meisje, 'hhmm…en heeft hij gehaald?' zegt Sjaak bezorgd. 'nou eigenlijk niet meneer' zegt zij droevig, 'goed jij word onze dokter, jullie gaan ook helpen met haar en simulatie´s doen want we kunnen wel goed gebruiken en nu ben jij Ensign begrepen?' zegt Sjaak. 'maar dat is niet medische verantwoordelijk ervoor meneer' zegt bemanning lid weer, Sjaak zucht en kijk groep aan. 'goed jullie hebben keuze, zij of ik en ik ken alleen medische dingen uit 1863 en daar werden alleen ledematen afgezaagd en overlaten aan je lot' zegt Sjaak streng. 'als u zo stelt dan ben ik wel beter af met haar' zegt bemanning lid. 'mooi dat is geregeld en jullie training begint nu' zegt Sjaak en groep ging inhouding staan. En zij salueren naar Sjaak, Sjaak groet ze terug en loopt vervolgens terug naar brug.

Ondertussen werd hij wel ingehaald door andere bemanning lid, 'kapitein sir, we hebben wel problemen met energie van wave motion motor, we kunnen alleen warp paar keer doen en korte afstand dus we kunnen niet in 1 keer naar aarde toe' zegt hij, 'begrepen Chief, maar luisteren we kunnen wel ons telkens herladen of niet?' zegt Sjaak rustig, 'ja dat wel maar duurt wel telkens paar uren meneer' zegt Chief en speelt met haar lokken telkens, 'begrepen we nemen de tijd tenslotte we hebben geen haast' zegt Sjaak rustig en zij glimlacht naar Sjaak, 'dank u meneer' zegt zij en rent terug naar engineering. Later kwam Sjaak terug op de brug, 'gelukt?' zegt joy vanuit haar station 'zeker maar ik wil aantal oefeningen uit voeren over het schip, is er een astroïde veld in de buurt?' zegt Sjaak tegen radar officier, 'er is wel eentje in de buurt maar is wel lastig met de magneet storing in die veld. 'mooi kunnen we ook iedereen oefenen hoe het dat voelt' zegt Sjaak en argo vloog naar het veld toe.

Word vervolgd


End file.
